Mistletoe
by SportLuver57
Summary: Christmas time is coming around again and Evan Bourne is all alone for the holidays. Going to a simple Christmas party for the holiday might change all of that. WARNING! SLASH! Matt Hardy/Evan Bourne


Mistletoe 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. Vince owns the characters.

"Hurry up Evan! Everybody else is probably in there already!"

Evan Bourne slammed the door shut to the car as he hurried toward the voice, all while putting on a coat and trying not to fall down on the ice that was all over the ground. With his coat secured onto his body, the high flyer fought against the wind toward the voice. His only goal was to reach the door safely, but that almost didn't happen when Evan slipped a little bit and almost fell onto his rear.

Cautiously stepping up the frozen steps, Evan looked up to see his Canadian friend Jason Reso, or Jay as he preferred, stomping his feet with his hands wrapped around his body. Sending Evan a scowl, Jay muttered, "While your messing around, I'm standing here freezing my butt off! I don't know about you, but I'm more than ready to go inside." Jay lifted his hand and repeatedly pounded on the door, eager to get inside to the warmth of the house.

Evan stood there, feeling extremely queasy. He had never been to the Hardy household. Come to think of it, he had never really talk to either brother. He had never seen Jeff, but the same did not go for Matt. Evan had seen the eldest Hardy brother walking around all of the time backstage on ECW. Evan had seen him on numerous occasions, but it seemed Matt never even looked his way. To most people him not looking at them wouldn't mean anything, but speaking that Evan has had a crush on him every since first seeing the older Hardy, it hurt.

Evan stomped his feet as the door opened to reveal a young, blue haired male. His bright green eyes lite up at the sight of Jay, and he quickly captured him in a hug. Jay returned the hug and he sighed at how warm the youngest Hardy was. Releasing each other, Jeff looked up at Evan.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've never seen you before. I'm Jeff. Jeff Hardy," the blue haired man said as he stretched his hand out for Evan to shake.

Evan warily grabbed Jeff's hand and shook it lightly. "I'm Evan Bourne. It's so nice to meet you." The wind suddenly blew hard, and Evan and Jay both shivered violently.

"Oh God I'm so sorry! Hurry, come inside," Jeff said, motioning both of them in. After being fully inside the toasty warm house, Jeff shut the door behind the two and pointed to one of the walls. "You can put your coats over there. We were just about to start handing out the gifts, so everybody is in the living room."

Hanging up his coat, Evan suddenly felt uneasy. All of the people at the party were friends, but Evan didn't really even know anybody there. He was going to be the odd person out, and having been that person plenty of times before, Evan was nowhere near ready to go into the living room, but was being pulled that way by Jay.

"Hey guys," Jeff called walking into the living room with a huge smile plastered on his face, "Look who finally decided to show up." Jay walked into the room, still holding Evan by the arm and pulled him inside next to him. Jay waved at everyone, but Evan just stood there frozen and partially scared. "Oh and this is his friend Evan." Evan gave everybody in the room a timid smile and afterwards moved his gaze to the floor.

Jay led Evan over to two chairs, and motioned for Evan to sit as Jay sat himself. Fully seated, Evan turned to talk to Jay, but Jay was already talking to his boyfriend, who he had just happened to sit by, Adam Copeland. Evan turned back to look at Jeff, who was in the middle of the circle talking to some unfamiliar people.

Evan looked around the circle everybody was in to see some new faces. Near the door was seated Shawn Michaels, sitting next to Hunter Helmsley on the couch. John Morrison and Mike Mizanian were making out in the recliner, and Cody Rhodes was watching them eagerly while he sat of Ted DiBiase's lap. Randy Orton, John Cena, Kofi Kingston, Mark Calloway, Glenn Jacobs, and Ron Killings were talking in a big group not even ten feet away from Evan. The rest of the people, some Evan knew only from seeing them walk around backstage, but others Evan had no idea who they were.

Evan continued to look to the left at all of the strangers, but suddenly his breath caught in his throat. Across the room looking directly at him, was none other than Matt Hardy. Evan got a slight pink to his cheeks and looked to the floor, embarrassed having gotten caught looking at Matt. Matt on the other hand was very interested in Evan. Not only was he an amazing wrestler with a good future ahead of him, but he was really cute too. Evan intrigued Matt. Matt grinned as he saw Evan blush and look down. He was definitely cute and dateable.

"MATTY!" Matt jumped at the voice of his younger brother, as did almost everybody else in the room, including Evan.

"What?" Matt questioned with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"We need to hand out the gifts... You know, like we do every year," Jeff replied. Matt glared at his brother for the smartass remark before getting out of his chair and following his younger brother into the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen were boxes of all shapes and sizes for everyone at the party. They read through the names once again to make sure that they hadn't forgotten anyone, when one person popped into Matt's head. "Jeff... Do we have a present for Evan?"

Jeff's eyes widened and he suddenly bolted from the kitchen. Matt blinked at his brother's sudden retreat, but it all became clear when Jeff came back into the room, dragging a confused Jay with Adam not far behind.

Jeff pushed Jay into the middle of the room and bellowed, "Oh my God, Jay! We were supposed to have the most fabulous party ever, but now we don't! You never bothered to tell us you were bringing Evan and now we don't have a gift for him! It's a complete disaster! Not to mention I'm running out of Skittles an-" Matt clamped his hand over Jeff's mouth to stop his excessive ranting.

"Look it will be fine. Just calm down," Matt soothed Jeff.

"Fine," Jeff pouted, "But I still need my Skittles."

"Anyway," Jay said, interrupting the brothers dispute, "What Evan likes is candy. He loves it. Especially Twix. Pretty much anything chocolate he would love."

Matt nodded and went to the front door to get his coat. After putting it on and grabbing his keys, he went out the front door. Opening the car door he heard Jeff scream something about Skittles from the house before getting inside, turning it on, and driving to the store.

Evan was talking to Adam and Jay about all of the new rookies, like Evan himself, when Jeff stormed in and grabbed Jay. Adam quickly followed after his lover, leaving Evan all by his lonesome in the living room. About ten minutes of just sitting there alone, Adam and Jay returned and they continued their conversation where they left off.

Not long after that, the lights dimmed and romantic music began to play. All of the couples, including Adam and Jay, ran out into the middle of the dance floor and began to gracefully dance to the music.

Evan was envious of all of the couples. They had found someone that truly cared about them and Evan could never find someone like that. No matter how hard he tried he was always heartbroken in the end.

Having had enough of the happy couples, Evan slipped out the back door and stepped onto the patio. The snow was falling now, completely covering the already white ground. The scene before Evan was so beautiful the only thing that would have made it better would have been having some one to share the beautiful sight with.

"Beautiful isn't it."

Scared, Evan whipped around to see Matt Hardy standing there with a small present in his hand and a small smile on his face. Evan put a hand to his chest and did the best he could to return his heart rate to normal.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful," Evan agreed as he returned his gaze to the sight before him.

Matt took a few steps forward so he was standing right next to Evan. He leaned against the railing and looked out into the yard. The moon glistened off of the snow and the frozen pond added to the exquisite sight before the two wrestlers.

"So what did you need? …Wait, I'm not supposed to be out here am I?" Evan questioned.

"Oh no. Your fine," Matt assured the high flyer, "I just needed to give you this." Matt handed over a neatly wrapped, green box with a red bow to Evan.

Evan stared at the gift in confusion. "Is this for me?"

"Yes."

"But how... I mean... I just showed up. How could you have gotten me anything?" Evan wondered as he stared and the gift.

"Well it's not much but it's the best I could do on such short notice," Matt answered with a reassuring smile. "Well don't be shy. Open it."

Carefully unwrapping the paper and putting the bow on the table beside him, Evan opened the box to see a great variety of candy inside. Evan blinked, not quite believing what his gift was. "You got me candy?"

"Is there something wrong with it?" Matt asked worried.

"Oh no. It's just that people don't normally get candy for Christmas."

"Well Jeff and I aren't exactly normal. Plus, maybe the Easter bunny switched holidays with Santa," Matt joked. Evan laughed lightly before both of them fell into an awkward silence.

Evan looked down at his feet, while Matt looked around, needing something to talk about. Matt looked up and was shocked at what he saw hanging over their heads. Evan glanced at Matt and saw him looking up with a kind of shocked look on his face. Not being able to help himself, Evan followed his gazed to see what he was looking at.

Evan gasped as he saw the mistletoe directly above both of them. Evan knew exactly what happens around them, and if he ever got the chance to kiss Matt he wanted it to be because he wanted to, not because some stupid plant made him. "Oh... Matt, I better go. You don't need to k-"

Matt wrapped his arms around the waist of the retreating Evan Bourne, which in turn made Evan stop mid-sentence. Pulling the smaller male against his chest, Matt murmured, "Well, we can't go against tradition you know."

Matt looked down at Evan and saw how cute he looked looking up at him with his gorgeous brown eyes. Matt leaned down until their faces were only inches away from each other. Evan closed the distance between them, both kissing hungrily with all the passion they had. Matt loved how soft Evan's lips felt and how his body molded perfectly to his.

Evan's hands went to Matt's hair, running his hands through the black, curly locks. Matt eased open Evan's mouth gently with his tongue and Evan eagerly accepted. As their tongues danced together, Matt grabbed Evan by the waist and backed him up against the wall. Matt deepened the kiss and Evan moaned in response. The moment was perfect. But sadly it ended to soon for either of the wrestler's liking, and they were forced to break apart due to the lack of air.

Evan leaned back against the house when Matt released him. Evan looked up panting at the eldest Hardy. Matt gently leaned down and planted a quick kiss to Evan's lips before he pulled away and returned to his earlier spot at the rail. Evan remained panting against the house. "Where... Where do we go from here?"

Matt tightened his grip on the railing and continued to stare out into his yard. He had a look of confusion on his face and Evan couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Evan took a step away from the house as Matt sighed and hung his head. "We don't have to be anything if you don't want us to be. We could just be friends."

Matt turned around to face Evan. "I don't want to just be friends. I want to be together with you." He walked up to the young high flyer and stroked his cheek. Placing his hand underneath Evan's chin, Matt whispered, "Go out with me, Evan."

"Ok." Matt brought Evan's chin up and slowly kissed him. Evan, once again, wrapped his arms around Matt and returned the kiss with as much fiery passion as he was getting. For both of them, moment was picture perfect. Nothing could make it better. And it was all because of one simple plant. Evan's new favorite plant, the mistletoe.

A/N: Hey sorry its been so long since I have updated anything but a lot has been going on. Sorry. Anyway I have just weirdly been feeling really Christmassy this year, so I wanted to write a story that was kind of about Christmas. So I came up with this. Sorry if it seems really bad and sorry for my attempt of a joke with Santa and the Easter Bunny (It was bad, wasn't it :/) Anyway hope you kind of liked this and tell me what you think.


End file.
